


more than the beating of a single heart

by Ro29



Series: "Be the Rarepair content you want to see in the world" [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro29/pseuds/Ro29
Summary: The sound of distant shuffling is calming in the quiet of the room, and Kix’s heart is full up of love and joy and something indecipherable but no less precious for it.
Relationships: Cut Lawquane/Suu Lawquane/CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: "Be the Rarepair content you want to see in the world" [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022017
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	more than the beating of a single heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastbattlecry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/gifts).



> Cry gives me too many beautiful shinies to resist sdjlkjdsf
> 
> title is from 'devotion' from mary oliver's "to begin with, the sweet grass"

The sound of distant shuffling is calming in the quiet of the room, and Kix’s heart is full up of love and joy and something indecipherable but no less precious for it.

This is his. The peace and warmth and _love_ that surrounds this room, this _home_. This wonderful, _impossible_ thing is _his_. He leans against the back of the couch, Jesse’s head in his lap, and runs a gentle thumb from Jesse’s forehead to his nose and up again. He watches the soft rise and fall of Jesse’s chest as he sleeps, Jek and Shaeeah curled up with him.

This is his, though it feels like it shouldn’t be, and the thought of that makes something in his chest shake apart.

It still hasn’t fully settled in yet, that they can have this. Can have sweet soft things when all they were meant for is harsh war and early deaths and short lives.

This moment, with Cut and Suu in the other room cleaning up from dinner and Jesse asleep in his lap and cuddled up with the kids, it is more than Kix could have ever hoped for.

It’s like a dream come true, _is_ one, for all that he never could’ve even dared to dream this into existence before.

He hasn’t quite stopped smiling yet, can;t help the curl of his lips when his chest feels split open with warmth and his head buzzing with something part love and part joy.

Cut and Suu dance around each other in the kitchen with practiced ease as they clean up, and Kix keeps his eyes on his people’s breathing, a hand steady on a pulse point — Jek’s, he thinks — and his other switching between the soothing motion from Jesse’s forehead down the length of his nose and up again and just tracing the edges of his tattoo.

Quiet footsteps pad their way to them and Kix looks up.

Suu smiles, leans down and kisses his forehead and Kix sighs, feels, for the first time, like he could fall asleep like this and not worry about anything.

It’s hard for him to do, the not worrying, takes more out of him sometimes than the worrying itself does.

He’s learning though, he’s trying.

Suu pulls back, eyes soft and knowing.

“You’re all safe Kix, they’re safe.” She tells him gently and Kix believes it.

“I know.” He says, and it comes out not quite right. Still sounds a little like a lie, but it’s okay. It’s better.

They’re learning new things, all of them, out here in this place that Cut and Suu have made their home, have pulled Jesse and Kix into and molded it into something that is _their_ home as well.

It’s not perfect, there are so many things they stumble on still, nights when sleeping brings nothing but bad memories and nightmares that leave one or more of them shaking. Sounds and too fast movements that still leave Jesse and Kix on high alert and buzzing in anticipation. Things Cut says or Jesse says that grate against each other's edges. Things they are unlearning slowly and carefully with half as many steps backwards as there are forwards.

It's not perfect. It's work, it's _hard_ work at times.

But it's worth it.

He breathes. Looks down at Jesse, asleep in his lap, face peaceful in sleep for once, alive and safe.

Kix moves his hand away from Jek's pulse point, finds Shaeeah's and counts the beats until he's satisfied. Does the same to Jesse even though he can see all of their chests rise and fall.

His eyes are fallible in this, where his hands — steady and sure — have rarely led him astray.

He slips gently out from under Jesse’s head, soothes him back to sleep when he stirs, and stands.

Suu smiles down at him, cups his face in her hands and presses a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“Okay?” She asks and Kix nods. She smiles and looks at the pile left on the couch, eyes soft and happy.

“They look so sweet together,” she murmurs, arms wrapping around him as he turns to look at them.

“They are,” he says, feels sappy and warm as she rests her chin on his shoulder. The noises in the kitchen are quiet and slow and then stop altogether, near silent footsteps approaching.

Suu hums, lekku curling gentle around his upper arm, “You both take good care of them.”

“They’re good kids,” he answers and she chuckles.

It’s quiet as Cut steps into the room and Kix smiles at him.

His eyes scan the room and his expression goes soft, watching the kids sleep curled up with Jesse. Stays gentle as he looks at Suu and Kix wrapped up in each other and keeping an eye on them.

Cut steps towards them, kisses Suu on the shoulder and presses into Kix’s space, fingers skittering across his skin, a kiss pressed onto his cheek.

Kix hums, leans his body against Cut’s and Suu steals a kiss from her husband.

On the couch Jesse twitches and Kix bites his lip.

Cut presses a hand to his shoulder, “Let’s get them all to a proper bed, yeah?”

Kix nods, and the three of them slip forward to get the three sleepers of the couch. Cut scoops Jek up off of the couch with ease, disentangling him from his sister, and Kix reassures Jesse that everything’s okay as Suu grabs Shaeeah. They disappear to put the kids down in their bed and Kix pulls Jesse up, groggy but alert. Jesse tips into _keldabe_ and pulls away only to rub at his eyes. Kix laughs, “C’mon sleepy head, bedtime.”

Jesse grins, and throws an arm over his shoulder, “Yeah, yeah, I’m going.”

By the time they get to the room Cut and Suu have already finished with the kids and Kix hums in contentment as he nudges them all to get ready for bed.

They fall into bed together and wrap themselves around each other, sleepy and warm and Jesse sighs, says with a sleep loose tongue, “I’m glad we ended up here.”

Kix loves him, wholly and unashamed, loves all of them with all he is and more,

Cut huffs and Suu hums, both of them wrapping their arms tighter around the both of them.

“We’re glad you decided to stay,” Suu says, soft, and Kix could stay here forever.

He _can_ stay here forever, he realizes, can stay with these three people who have his heart and the two children who make him smile, for as long as he wants.

There is no more war to fight, no one to hold his chain or tell him that he can’t have this home and this love and this family.

It is a completely freeing thought.

Kix smiles and closes his eyes, heart full, and mind calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! just a quick reminder that while i love prompts if i ask for them, I'd rather not have prompts thrown to me in the comments unless I specifically ask for them! Throwing them my way on Tumblr is a much better way to do it! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you want to find me other places I have a [writing tumblr](https://rose-blooms-red.tumblr.com) and a [fandom tumblr](https://themessofthecentury.tumblr.com)
> 
> Please come yell at me about Star Wars and DC!


End file.
